


On Broadway

by graycoal



Series: The McPriceley Family [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: :), Charlie can get pretty bad sensory overload at points so you'll be seeing some of that here, Guess who just saw Book of Mormon on Broadway?, M/M, The lads go to see a Broadway show, They see School of Rock, This is about a month or so after adopting Charlie, anyways fun times with the fam, happy bunch of bois, sensory overload is the w o r s t, this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: Connor and Kevin decide to take Charlie to see a Broadway show.Dedicated to Emi





	On Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!

"BROADWAY BROADWAY WE'RE GOING TO BROADWAY!" Charlie chanted from his position at the end of Connor and Kevin's bed. He had been sitting there for at least a half an hour, containing his excitement as best as he could. But it was now 8:47, which was much to late to be sleeping in on a day such as this. 

Somehow, both grownups managed to stay sound asleep.

Charlie crawled forward, plopping himself in the space between his parents. "Come on, wake up! Wake up wake up wake uuuuup!" He began shaking Kevin's shoulder. "We gotta get ready like now!"

Kevin groaned and opened one eye. He spouted out a few sentences in gibberish before uttering: "Wha' time is it?" 

"8:49." Charlie beamed at him. Finally, an adult was awake!

Kevin sighed and closed his eye. "S'too early. Go back to bed, Kiddo." He said before snuggling back into the covers. 

Charlie--not ready to give up yet, because there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep--reached forward and poked Kevin's cheek. "Keviiiiiiin?"

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm too excited to sleep." Charlie confided as he pulled at the blanket. "I think I might just have to stay up."

Kevin nodded. "Ok."

"But I was thinking, maybe I could stay up in here? I'll be quiet, I promise. I'll just read silently. Look, I even brought a book with me!" He held up a copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Kevin blinked blearily and smiled. "Sure, buddy."

"Thank you!" Charlie said as he pulled back the covers and climbed underneath. He then opened his novel and began softly reading the words to himself.

Kevin dozed off to his son muttering something about Harry Potter outsmarting a dragon.

\-------

When Connor woke up, Charlie was talking about an egg yelling.

"Hey Char." Connor mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

Charlie closed the book and set it on his lap. "Oh, I was too excited to sleep." He turned on his side to face his other father. "So I came in here. I woke Kevin up but he said it was too early to get ready, so I decided to read in here until it was."

Connor smiled. "You excited about School of Rock?"

Charlie nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait!" As the two got out of bed and made their way to the kitchen, Charlie began to babble about how he'd never actually seen a real live Broadway show. 

"I've seen movies, and listened to soundtracks and all. But I have a feeling that this is going to be something incredible!"

Connor nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. Now where had he heard that phrase before...?

\-------

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Connor greeted as Kevin blundered into the kitchen. 

Kevin grunted something as he began to make coffee. 

Charlie giggled before continuing to eat the pancakes that he had helped prepare. "Kevin, are you gonna have some breakfast? I helped make it!" 

Kevin grinned tiredly. "Of course! I love pancakes."

Charlie lifted up his plate. "They're blueberry!" He pointed to individual blue spots that covered the food. "I love blueberry. It's my favorite fruit besides strawberries and plums." He set his plate down. "Did you know that tomatoes are a fruit? 'Cuz I didn't."

"I did know that." Connor laughed. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah!" Charlie cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "So does that mean that ketchup is a smoothie?"

Both adults stopped what they were doing to ponder this statement. Connor looked mildly confused, however Kevin seemed to be in the middle of a revaluation of his entire life.

Connor looked at his son with a confused expression "I guess?" He turned to Kevin, who had pulled out a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and was staring at it. "What do you think, Kev?"

Kevin looked up from examination. "I...don't...know?"

Charlie shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth. He watched Kevin happily, amused at what his statement had done to the man.

\------

"Is it time yet?" Charlie whined to Connor.

Connor paused his folding of laundry. "Well, what time is it?"

"12:32." Charlie informed.

"The show starts at seven, so we'll be getting ready around six."

Charlie let out a (fake) wail of defeat before hopping back to his room. "This is egregious!"

Where he learned that word, neither adult knew. 

\-----

"IT'S SIX! IT'S SIX! IT'S SIX IT'S SIX IT'S SIX!" Charlie screeched, jumping off the couch he had been inhabiting for the past two hours. "TIME TO GO TIME TO GO!" He grabbed onto Kevin's hand and tugged him up from his seat. "You have to get ready! Come on!" 

Kevin grinned and slumped back to his chair slightly. "Oh, no, gravity is pulling me down! Can't move! I'm...falling!" He nearly dropped to the ground, but Charlie, who was weirdly strong, held him up. 

"No, stop it!" Charlie demanded. "Connor said we should be getting ready by six. It's six! If we don't get ready now then we're gonna be late!" 

Kevin--noticing that his son was being super serious--followed Charlie down the hall. As he passed his husband, he whispered: "This kid would make a good District Leader."

Connor snorted.

\--------

Charlie decided to wear his prosthetic leg. 

And although Connor had assured him that he didn't have to dress up (only that he dressed in clean, appropriate clothes), Charlie still wanted to look grown up. Also, walking the distance to the theater with a crutch would be a major pain.

He was wearing a blue sweater vest, white shirt, tan pants, and black Converse sneakers. He took a minute to adjust his hair in the mirror before going to the adults bedroom. 

"ARE YOU READY?" He yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Kiddo, it's been ten minutes." Kevin replied. "We just picked out our outfits."

Charlie groaned loudly. Why were adults so slow?

\-------

When Kevin (dressed in a nice shirt and tie combo with tan pants and fancy shoes) and Connor (in a green cable knit sweater with tan pants and respectable looking shoes) (how cute they're all kinda sorta matching) exited their room, Charlie began bouncing up and down excitedly. 

"Broadway time?" He asked, clasping his hands together and looking up at them with wide brown eyes. 

"Broadway time!" Connor confirmed, his beam bright and sun-shiney. 

\---------

The crowds of New York had always been a problem for Charlie. He was easily affected by loud sounds, which gave him awful sensory overload. He now stood between Kevin and Connor, his face scrunched up in pain as they maneuvered through the sidewalks. 

"Doing alright?" Kevin asked curiously.

Charlie shrugged. His excited attitude was now mellow and pained. "It's too loud. I don't like when it gets too loud."

Upon hearing this, Kevin moved their small group to a bench. "Here." He said, and pulled out his phone and earbuds from his pocket. He handed them to Charlie, who placed them in his ears right away. Soon, Charlie was soothed by some early era Beatles music, and they continued their trek.

\---------

The theater was jam packed, but had a quiet air about it. Charlie looked around with pure delight, his hands clasped around the t-shirt his parents had just bought him. 

"Ten minutes!" He squealed, bouncing up and down in his chair.

Connor took sneakily took photos of the nine year old. And a few of Kevin. Okay, and some selfies, because Instagram needs an update on their family adventure.

\---------

When the show started, Charlie--who was sitting between Connor and Kevin--grabbed onto their hands. "It's starting!" He squeaked, which earned a few stares from the people around him. But he was too excited to notice or care. 

\---------

At Intermission, Connor pulled the other two up to the stage. "Family photo time." He declared.

After a solid three minutes of figuring out how it was gonna look--"What'll really making everyone jealous of our fabulous, Broadway attending family?"--and where by the stage they should stand, Charlie was picked up by Kevin and balanced on his hip. Connor took out his phone and pressed close against the other two. 

"Say cheese!" He smiled.

"Cheeeese!" Charlie and Kevin chorused.

(Upon later inspection, they would see how truly awesome the photo actually was. Connor and Kevin's heads were leaning towards Charlie's, and they all had brilliant smiles on their faces. And the set stage behind them provided a perfect and unique backdrop)

\---------

The walk home was slow. Charlie--who usually never liked to be carried--was piggy backing on Connor. His cheek was pressed against the man's shoulder, and he was sleepily mumbling what the dad duo was pretty sure was 'Stick it to The Man'.

And obviously, a video and multiple pictures were taken of that adorable sight.

**Author's Note:**

> FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS
> 
> GUESS WHO JUST SAW BOOK OF MORMON ON BROADWAY? THIS GUY!!!


End file.
